


Wizards of Sakura

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Nadeshiko and Fujitaka give custody of Sakura to Kurogane and Fai.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the semi slow burn I promised myself after reading a cute comic about a couple of witches who are promised the same child and move to a new home they made together (and slowly fall in love)
> 
> Nobody will be killed on screen but we'll have ghosts later.

It was a warm March evening as Nadeshiko awaited the birth of her daughter. She'd been having worrisome dreams for months, in which her daughter was already born. However, the dreams worried her not for her sake, but that of her daughter's future. She searched through the dream world to find a better future for her daughter, and the best outcome she found was one where she was not the one raising her, but one where they asked a witch to have custody and raise her. Technically, witch was a very broad term and meant there were several witches in their family - herself included - but it wasn't them she saw in her dreams.

 

It wasn't easy as she had been looking forward to her, but she loved her enough she would rather her be safe from the future that awaited her if she did nothing to change it. However, so as not to ruin the future she found for her, she shared only what she could with her husband. The rest, she knew, she had to keep to herself.

 

They both searched, keeping an eye out and while witches weren't everywhere, it usually wasn't too hard to find one. Finding one that met the vague description given - tall male witch, self employed in the craft and currently childless - was a little harder. Most male witches weren't very tall and the ones that were, usually were teachers, working under an apprenticeship, or not employed in the craft at all. So as it turned out, there were only two witches in the area that met those descriptors.

 

And that is how days before she was due, Nadeshiko came home with a sense of relief. She couldn't wait to tell her husband who was being a substitute teacher a town over that day. When he got home, he seemed to be in a good mood as well.

 

“I'm home.”

 

"Welcome home,” Nadeshiko smiled at him, coming over and gently taking his bag to put away.

 

“I have wonderful news,” he smiled, kissing her cheek in passing.

 

“Really? So do I,” she smiled.

 

“You go ahead,” he encouraged, loosening his tie.

 

“No, you had news first. You go ahead first.”

 

“I found someone to raise Sakura,” Fujitaka said.

 

Nadeshiko let out a tiny gasp, and rather than worry he had done something wrong, his first concern was for his wife.

 

“Are you alright? Did Sakura kick? Is she alright?”

 

Nadeshiko nodded, “we're alright. It's just .. I found someone too.”

 

“We both found a witch to raise Sakura?” Fujitaka asked surprised.

 

“It appears so. What was the witch you met like?”

 

“The particular witch runs a pop-up stall named Cats Eye at the Chyung Market. He’s not always there but I’ve seen him there several times and the older gentleman with his grandson - he even said I should speak with him. He’s rather friendly, and seemed quite delighted at the idea of being able to raise Sakura.”

 

“I don’t think we asked the same person,” Nadeshiko mentioned.

 

“Really? What was the witch you met like?”

 

“He works at home and does commissions for other witches. He mentioned his skills might be rusty because his little sister is grown up, but he'd be happy to raise her.”

 

“Should we...speak with them again?”

 

Nadeshiko nodded, “It’s best not to try and start a fight between witches ...  why don’t we plan to invite them both here to talk more about Sakura’s future?”

 

That was the plan at least. But even the best laid out plans don’t always work out. When Fujitaka went to see him again, he found out from some of the other sellers that he had bought some things and was busy fixing up his place to have a nursery. Nadeshiko didn’t have any better luck as she received the notice from the witch’s familiar: Visiting family; will be back when I get back. Simple, blunt and vague at the same time. After Nadeshiko received the message, the familiar returned to its perch to watch over the land. The next day they tried as well with similar results. Fujitaka apparently had just missed the owner of Cats Eye while Nadeshiko got notice from the familiar: Delivering commissions.

 

When their attempts to reach the witches, and let them both be fully aware of the other interested witch, ended without success, Nadeshiko quietly prayed that everything would be alright. Even being able to see future paths, it didn't always mean she had a clear visual of all that occured on the path.

...

The day of Sakura’s delivery arrived and remembering that both witches still had yet to meet was the furthest thing from the new parents’ minds. The room was a little crowded as there were the nurses helping Nadeshiko with the delivery. Fujitaka was holding her hand and letting her squeeze his.

 

Staying as much out of the way, seated nearby, was the witch Nadeshiko had asked, a witch that only went by the name Kurogane. There wasn't any surprise the man simply knew she was going into labor that day and had been prepared to sit in the hospital and work on his gift. The man was casually crocheting a blanket for the mother, thinking she should get something out of this ordeal, after all.

 

Once born, the staff took her away to do a check up and clean Sakura, before she was returned to her mother, who gently held her, not knowing if this would be the last time she would get to see or hold her.

 

Kurogane didn’t push to take the daughter away as he worked to finish the blanket for the mother, and let her spend the extra time with Sakura. It wasn’t until he had finished the blanket for her, the yarn infused with a spell to make the blanket not only warm but help ease aches and pains, that he stood up.

 

If the room hadn’t been crowded earlier, it was more crowded, when the witch Fujitaka had asked walked in, carrying flowers and stuffed animals. A well known witch named Fai D Flourite.

 

“Good morning~ how is that sweet bundle of joy doing?” he sing-songed before pausing when he noticed he wasn’t the only one with a gift. About the same time Fai noticed Kurogane and the enchanted blanket, Kurogane had figured out the new guy to the room was also a witch.

 

“Why is _he_ here?” they asked at the same time.

 

And the sudden rememberance of those wonderful plans to introduce them before this moment, to let them know of the other interested witch and how they failed to pass along the message. It was better to be honest, even if it was not the easiest thing to say.

 

“Well, the reason you’re both here is .. you both were asked if you would be willing to raise Sakura,” Fujitaka said awkwardly.

 

“Eh?!”

 

“Hah!?” The two wizards exclaimed at the same time.

 

“We both were looking, and it turns out we both asked on the same day without realizing it. Afterwards, we attempted to reach out so we could all meet and this wouldn’t come as a surprise, but it didn’t quite work out.”

 

“Well I still plan on raising her.”

 

“Well I ain't giving er up.”

 

“So does that mean you'll both raise her?” Nadeshiko asked with a bright smile filled with hope.

 

The two looked at the mother and then one another for a long moment before looking at the mother again.

 

“We'll…”

 

“...sort things out.”

 

“...work something out.”

 

“Will you two need some time to figure things out?” Fujitaka asked and the two witches looked at one another again.

 

“One week?”

 

“One week.”

 

They looked back at the couple and their soon to be shared daughter.

 

“We'll have a home ready for her in a week.”

 

“We'll be ready to take her home in a week.”

 

“That’s so wonderful. I’m sure everything will be alright,” Nadeshiko smiled. A whole week to enjoy being a mother, and knowing her dream came true. She had dreamed they _each_ asked a witch, and Sakura would grow up with the two, but that part she had to keep to herself. If she had said anything to indicate that, the future was less certain for her daughter. As long as things continued down this path, she was quite satisfied that she had put her daughter's future into good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a neutral place to talk, a local coffee shop with an outdoor patio, they headed to the patio once their drinks were ready. Kurogane got jasmine tea while Fai got a chocolate frappe.

 

Kurogane curiously poked the outside of Fai's coffee cup before his finger retreated.

 

“Something wrong?” Fai asked.

 

“Just can't drink that myself.”

 

“Yes well, yours is too hot for me to hold, barehanded,” Fai smiled. “So it surprised me you grabbed it without the protective sleeve.”

 

Kurogane shrugged a little. “Well it's not scalding hot. Even I don't handle a hot pot out of the oven without protection.”

 

Fai hummed, “so your hands are like bee feet?”

 

Kurogane raised a brow at him, “my hands don't dance to taste.”

 

Fai softly laughed at that.

 

“And anyway, unlike you, I don't discuss my work in the general populace.”

 

“Ah, a shut-in,” Fai replied.

 

“What's that make you? An open-out?” Kurogane deflected.

 

Fai took a drink of his frappe rather than reply.

 

“So… you live in the area?”

 

“Yes. Over in Koryu City… just a short walk to Chyung Market.”

 

“Koryu City, huh? Mr No Discounts lives there.”

 

Fai looked surprised for a moment at the name, before the grin returned, “yeah he does. Second best referrer in Koryu, although he won't always say what you need. Eri is by far the best at knowing things, but you pay for that intel.”

 

“Ah,” Kurogane lightly grunted.

 

“What about you? Do you live here in Dukylon?”

 

“I live a ways outside town, near the border of Dukylon and Cephiro, but my place is hard to miss.” He looked about briefly before gesturing, “see what looks like a large rock sticking up past the treelines?”

 

“That's where you live?”

 

“Ah… not much to look at from this distance, but it's been home for a few years. It's as tall as the Wheel in Edonis.”

 

“Hwoo. Did you make it yourself?”

 

“Yeah. Had some help with the plumbing, but the structure can survive almost any natural weather.”

 

They talked some more as they finished their drinks before agreeing to visit one another's places. Since they were closer to Fai's place, Fai led the way.

 

Located a few blocks from Chyung Market, the house was a modest structure; externally, there was nothing that made it stand out from any other home on that street. Inside was a different story.

 

“You didn't tell me you lived in a Lecourt Library,” Kurogane commented after ducking to step through the door.

 

The walls welcoming any visitor were shelves filled with books and large enchanted fluorite crystals between the shelves. Whimsical baubles decorated part of the ceiling while the middle of the room was left empty. A rocking chair and table were set up where the man's familiar was dozing.

Hearing a new voice, it stretched out from its spot and looked through him before deciding not to be bothered and went back to sleep.

 

“Well most of these are craft books or recipe books,” Fai said casually,  “I did get a couple new ones to read to Sakura, though.”

 

Kurogane didn't comment further, looking around the place as Fai showed him around. It was rather standard space but with intricate baubles that caught the light and scattered it about. The ceilings were tall enough he didn't disturb most of the baubles as he passed by, but doorways meant ducking down because they weren't designed for someone as tall as him. 30 cm may not seem like much, but it made a big difference.

 

The nursery, he could admit, had plenty of whimsical charm and gentle colors that gave plenty of places to amuse a little child. He was mildly concerned he didn't see a changing table nearby. Turned out he had one but it didn't fit in the nursery so he had stuck it in the kitchen. The good thing about the kitchen was there were plenty of cupboards and new countertops.

 

While there were nice things about it, it wasn't a space they could share with ease. They both realized that, and even before visiting Kurogane's place, they both saw three options for them. Neither moving and then picking which days each got Sakura, or sharing the same roof and either Fai moved or they both moved.

 

“You don't mind teleporting do ya?” Kurogane asked.

 

“You're don't mind using your craft?”

 

“Don't got a problem if it's just in front of other witches.”

 

“Very well; it'll be interesting to see what your circle looks like.”

 

“What circle?” Kurogane asked casually.

 

“How do you teleport without a teleportation circle?” Fai asked surprised.

 

“Oh, those fancy circles with lots of symbols inside… just thought they were just for showing off your magic or for rituals.”

 

“Are you sure you're not a bee?”

 

Kurogane snorted at that, before holding a hand out towards Fai. “Grab my hand and we can get going.”

 

“Awh, why thank you~” Fai teased as he grabbed and held the extended hand. There was a warmth there as Kurogane teleported them to his land.

 

It looked like an oversized rook piece from the outside surrounding by trees, gardens and a small lake. “I'm home,” Kurogane called out and the familiar perched halfway up shuffled its wings before flying over and flapped near his head. Touching the note, the writing slowly changed to read “HOME” before the familiar flew back to its perch with it.

 

“Convenient,” Fai commented.

 

“Since my customers came here for business, my familiar has been a real help.”

 

Letting go of Fai's hand now that they were there, Kurogane moved to the door and held it open. Stepping inside, the space was large, with plants growing inside as much as they were outside.

 

“Didn't realize you liked the jungle look.”

 

Kurogane shrugged. “With the space, the low lighters keeps the air clean.”

 

Fai looked around and while yes there was plenty more space in Kurogane place, there were very few walls long enough or straight enough to put bookshelves inside, almost all as round inside as they were outside. The nursery was one of the few rooms that had two flat walls and had a night sky scenery  on the roof until Kurogane flipped on the switch and the sky moved from night to sunrise to a cloudy sky.

 

“Where do you put your books?” Fai eventually asked.

 

“Usually on the table till I'm done with them.”

 

“You don't keep them?”

 

“Personal stuff like record keeping, yes. Otherwise no.. not how I was raised,” Kurogane said matter of factly, “so I've never had a real need for shelves for books.”

 

It didn't take much to decide, for Sakura's sake, to start fresh and they looked for a new location. Meeting their location needs was the easier part as Fai wanted a place closer to Koryu City and Kurogane wanted similar fertility to grow things.

 

Once they found available land that was both convenient and fertile, it was a simple matter of buying the rights to it. Being a known D level witch had its perks, and Fai wasn't above using them for Sakura's sake. Between them, the land was paid for and put in their names. Gathering their own things, they went to make their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

While they each found something about the other's home they liked, they had strong feelings about what home had been like and carrying some of that over to the new place. They had debated ideas on how to blend their tastes and functionality, and when there was enough agreement over the design, they began to work together. Using supplies old and new as well as magic to do most of the manual work, the home slowly began to take shape.

 

When the structure was finished, the new place was two stories high with vaulted ceilings. There were rounded corners and plenty of otherwise linear walls, with 2.5 meter doorways - bigger than either currently needed but agreed would be a good idea if Sakura turned out to like shoulder rides later on. The aquifer deep below would provide water and there was an area behind the house that was meant to restart a garden.

 

Fai got a large kitchen with all the cupboards he could ask for and a room for most of his books. Kurogane got a glass dome room upstairs and a room downstairs for his craft storage. Sakura got a large playroom that was meant to slowly change and evolve as she grew. Her nursery was situated halfway between where her new parents’ bedrooms were to be with a room next to her nursery to be turned into a bedroom when she grew up and required the space. While there was space made for two bathrooms, only one was given plumbing. It was by no means the best job or even a good job, but it was functional and would do until they were more experienced or found someone to do a better job.

 

As far as the nursery went, they made sure it was the first room fully set up that day, neither wanting to make Sakura wait for her room. There was the comfortable rocking chair near the crib, the table for changing nearby with the supplies and extra outfits within reach. Every item had its place in the room, the walls and roof having a whimsical nature feel that could change from a day setting to a night setting. An open style cabinet stored things like sheets, blankets, plush dolls and pacifiers.

 

Putting the basics in came second, things like their beds and a few dishes and food. The rest could wait until the next day.

 

Kurogane felt the aches of magical fatigue when he woke as well as the aches of not sleeping well. With a resigned sigh that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, he got out of bed and went to make some tea.

 

He had finished two cups before he heard the footsteps of Fai moving through the halls. He looked over and while he didn't look like he felt any better, he did offer a smile.

 

“Good morning,” Fai greeted.

 

“Mornin’,” Kurogane replied.

 

“Are you hungry? I can make breakfast,” Fai offered.

 

“Ah…” there was a pause before he recalled the conversation on the patio. “… would you like me to wash the dishes afterwards?”

 

“Sold!”

 

“Hah?”

 

“I'll cook. You wash. Deal?”

 

“...I mean, I don't mind helping with the cooking.”

 

“But dish water hurts my hands,” Fai mentioned.

 

He softly sighed, “fine. I'll do the dishes. But you get taking out the trash duty.”

 

“Yay~” Fai cheered, as he happily lifted a leg into the air some. “No more swollen dishes hands for me~!”

 

Kurogane grew quiet at that before asking, “so what do you normally eat?”

 

“Oh, well I ate a lot of things..” Fai said friendlily, “there were lots of sweets and vegetables and hearty meals served with bread. What about you?”

 

“Never really ate sweets, and usually had rice instead of bread.”

 

“You haven't had sweets before?”

 

“Well most people don't approve of poking food to see if you can eat them without feeling ill.”

 

“You get ill from foods…?”

 

“Some foods. Like cheese.”

 

Fai made a thoughtful hum, “You mentioned yesterday you couldn't drink my drink...I guess to be safe, you should avoid dairy. Which is a shame, because so much of dairy is delicious.”

 

“I'll take your word on that,” Kurogane murmured.

 

After breakfast and dishes, the two worked on finding agreeable places for everything. With magical fatigue,

more work was done manually. While boxes were often moved to a room by magic, the contents were manually put away.

 

Fai's familiar - a black cat - and Kurogane’s familiar - a black hawk - were both perched on things yet to be put away, glowering and fluffing out at each other. Neither witch discouraged it as long as it didn't evolve further. Their familiars simply needed time to get used to living with one another, just like the witches themselves.

 

The week passed quickly for both the expecting witches and the biological parents. There was a lot to do in a single week to get everything done. While they thought they had been ready before, that was before there was joint custody involved. And moving. And unpacking. And getting to know enough about the other. And sleep. And shopping. And informing clients of the change. And paperwork. And unpleasant conversations about business. And spending two nights drinking to clear out their stashes of alcohol. And talks about which chores and duties they'd rather do or rather not do. And the bees that suddenly showed up when Kurogane brought in plants (and Fai teasing Kurogane about already having children). And the question over Sakura's biological parents. And resting. And double checking things were secure and safe. And so many tiny things.

 

During the week, Kurogane and Fai occasionally headed over to see Nadeshiko in order to say hi and visit Sakura. Whether it was more to bond with Sakura so she would be comfortable when they left with her or practice feeding and cleaning her to assure the parents her wellbeing was in good hands wasn't stated, but they never made a move to remove her from the house during that promised week. And Nadeshiko and Fujitaka appreciated that.

 

When the day arrived, the two gently knocked on the door, exactly a minute after they had made the promise the previous week. Fujitaka answered the door, having the day off from teaching, and let them inside.

 

“She's just finishing changing her,” Fujitaka commented as he went to grab her travel bag. They had filled it with several of the things they had for her at their house. Diapers, wipes, bottles, blanket, a couple outfits, and the plush they had bought months ago to give her.

 

Nadeshiko came over with Sakura, dressed in a white onesie with a yellow star in the center and pink booties. “Who's holding Sakura first?”

 

Fai raised an arm as Kurogane pointed at him.

 

“I'll be home more than him, so he can hold her first.”

 

Nadeshiko smiled warmly seeing the two working together so well and as she handed over Sakura to Fai, Fai moving his arms to cradle her with a fond smile, Nadeshiko softly spoke, “I'm sure everything will be alright.”

 

Fujitaka brought the bag out and Kurogane accepted it from him slinging the strap over a shoulder. With who they came for now with them, they bid the couple farewell.

 

“Will we meet again?” Fujitaka asked, as symbols slowly encircled the new family, Fai casting the teleporting magic to send them back home.

 

“I'm sure our paths will meet again,” Kurogane replied.

 

Fai smiled brightly at them, “We will definitely invite you to her birthday parties~!”

 

The magic swirled around them, closing in and like a puff of mist, they were soon gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Fai gently cradled Sakura, keeping her head supported, as Kurogane handed over a bottle of formula.

 

"Thanks," Fai smiled as he took the bottle and held it for Sakura. "Hungry, sweetie pie?"

 

Kurogane watched for a moment as Fai got Sakura to begin sucking on the bottle, before he sat nearby and picked up a half formed wicker basket and began to weave more fibers into it.

 

"Working on another commission?" Fai asked.

 

"Ah…her plant needs a larger potter. Not sure what else she feeds it, but I know she keeps feedin her Hydra Venusia chicken soup and it is doing too well for its current potter.”

 

“Aren’t they an insect eater?”

 

“Ah… which just makes it more unusual. They can be very picky eaters and usually turn down dead prey. So she’s obviously doing something that makes it extra happy to grow like it does.”

 

“It could be love,” Fai said, looking down towards Sakura as he supported the bottle for her.

 

Kurogane looked over at the two of them before back at his project, carefully weaving another piece into place. “Who knows.”

 

There was almost a melody between the rocking, the sucking of formula and the crinkle of wicker bending into place, only interrupted when the bottle was empty and Fai set it aside to gently burp Sakura, rubbing a hand against her back to draw out any bubbles that would make her uncomfortable later.

 

"Feeling better, sweetie?"

 

Sakura laid on his shoulder, looking around at the world around her. Everything was still so new for her. Fai cradled her, keeping a hand supporting her head.

* * *

“I'll be back in an hour or so. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone,” Fai chirped as he grabbed a cloth bag and his wallet to go food shopping for the three of them.

 

“She's a baby - how much trouble do you think she can get into?” Kurogane responded as he cradled Sakura in an arm, watching Fai get his things together.

 

“I was talking about you,” Fai replied cheekily before heading out with a smile.

 

“Can you believe him?” Kurogane asked Sakura a few minutes later, ruffling the wisps of hair “thinks I'll be getting into trouble.”

 

She wiggled her little fingers with a small giggle.

 

“S'what I thought,” he said affectionately, “cmon princess, let's get you freshened up before he gets back.”

 

He gave her a bath in the sink and she seemed to like getting into the warm waters, splashing her legs with a giggle. He softly hummed to help entertain her as he washed her up with baby safe soap. He imagined she’d probably enjoy swimming, although planned on waiting until she was older to find out.

 

Once she was cleaned up, he gently pulled her out and began softly rubbing her dry and getting her into a fresh diaper and clothes. He carried her around, resting on his chest as he hummed an old lullaby until she could barely keep her eyes open. Feeling her doze off, he carefully placed her in the crib. He was gone long enough to grab an embroidery project to work on before sitting down in the chair by the crib to quietly work as she slept.

 

Their familiars were perched nearby, relaxing close to Sakura. Kurogane would occasionally softly hum as he did the embroidery work, while waiting for Fai to return.

 

“Oh, my sweet cherry pie~ I'm home~” Fai softly sing songed a while later as he stepped inside.

 

Hearing Fai's voice, Kurogane walked out of the nursery and tucked his little project away before going to help him put the groceries away.

 

"Is Sakura asleep?"

 

"Ah.. she had a bath and got her to fall asleep afterwards."

 

"You're pretty good at lulling her to sleep," Fai commented as he put away the honey.

 

"... yeah well, sleep's good for babies. Helps em grow."

 

"Yes well, hmmn, maybe it's because you're the stay at home parent? I haven't had much luck getting her to sleep."

 

"Who knows," Kurogane shrugged as he handled the fresh fruits, gently putting them into the fruit basket. While he was beginning to raise a couple fruit trees once more, he didn't have any fruits ready and the variety of fruits were good for them. Having fresh fruit around would be good for Sakura too, once she was older and could eat more than formula.

 

"Well I better get to work on dinner soon," Fai commented.

 

"Whatcha making tonight?" Kurogane asked curiously.

 

"Crepes~ I found a recipe that I think even you can eat."

 

Curious and confused, Kurogane asked, "What's a crepe?"

 

"They're yummy~ they are like pancakes but thinner and then they are stuffed."

 

"Do ya need a hand?"

 

"If you want, you can get out the sugar, flour and eggs out while I go see our cutie pie."

 

"Ah," he grunted and quietly went over to the fridge pulling out the container of eggs and set it on the counter before going to the cupboard Fai kept the dry ingredients and set them out as well.

 

Fai walked over to the nursery, peeking in and seeing Sakura sleeping so soundly, he smiled and decided not to interrupt.

 

Fai returned to the kitchen and got to work, pulling out a bowl, the liquid vanilla, and water, using a little magic to get the ingredients carefully measured, sifted and mixed to form the crepe batter. While not necessary, he preferred to cook that way since following measurements was simpler that way.

 

Once Fai began cooking the batter, Kurogane returned to Sakura's side, sitting beside her while Fai made them dinner.


End file.
